Mystery (T.V Series)
Mystery is an American teen drama television series based on the characters by Hanna–Barbera series Scooby Doo. It was ordered to series at The CW in May 2018 , and the 13-episode first season premiered on January 27th, 2019 , and concluded on May 12, 2019. This is another collaboration between Bat24 and Cartoon44. 2019 It is created by Greg Berlanti, and Jon Goldwater, and developed by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. Cast * Ross Lynch as Fred Jones- 13/13- The leader of Mystery Inc. He will have a crush on Daphne Blake, a cheerleader at his school. Fred will form the group, when one of his best friends go missing. * Kelli Berglund as Daphne Blake- 13/13- A sweet, smart, eager-to-please and beautiful girl with a longtime crush on her best friend, Fred. She is tired of being the perfect daughter, student, sister, etc., and she joins the group in order to make a difference. * David Lambert as Shaggy Rogers- 13/13- A former friend of Fred Jones, who wants to investigate mystery's ever since his father disappeared ten years ago. He has a dark personality, but it changes when he rescues a dog named Scooby Doo. * Ariel Winter as Velma Dinkley- 12/13- A computer hacker who joins the team to investigate the supernatural. She will flirt with Shaggy throughout the series. * Neil Fanning as the voice of Scooby Doo- Shaggy's dog who is revealed to speak through paranormal magic. Recurring * Matthew McConaughey as Shane Reynolds / The Phantom- He is the main villain this season, and wants Shaggy dead. * Mathew Lillard as Dean Rogers- 2/13 (Flashbacks) * Yvonne Strahovski as Veronica Chambers- * Episodes # "Mystery Begins Part One"- During an eventful summer, including the tragic death of quarterback Jason Armstrong on the Fourth of July, Fred Jones discovers his passion for music. He soon begins his sophomore year and expresses his love for music to Daphne Blake, the rich daughter of two billionaires. Meanwhile, Shaggy Rogers a young teenager who lost his father ten years ago, visits his grave and leaves one of his dad's favorite drink on the grave. As he leaves, he comes across a brown dog with black spots on it. Shaggy decides to take the dog home, where he learns that the dog can talk. While Shaggy drives Scooby Doo home, he begins to question where he came from. Scooby reveals that he came from a laboratory where a scientist experimented on him. Later that morning, Shaggy invites Fred, Daphne, and Velma over there house revealing that his dog Scooby Doo can talk, and that he claims to have been created in a lab. The group along with Scooby arrive at the lab, but a series of traps are then activated, as water pours from both sides ending in a cliffhanger. # "Mystery Begins Part Two"- Continuing from the last episode, the gang along with Scooby are stuck in a trap, as water begins to pour into both sides. Fred and Shaggy manages to get everyone out to safety, as the lab blows up and sinks. As they leave, a mysterious man is revealed to be watching them. A woman who is jogging across the street, is attacked and murdered by a masked assailant. The next day Fred and Velma learn about the murder, and the two learn that the woman was a student at Crystal High discovering that the murderer kills the victims who went to that school. After school, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo meet up and Velma reveals to the others what she and Fred found out about the victims. To lure the killer, Fred and Daphne act as a couple and hang around the school as Shaggy manages to call the police as soon as he shows up. He injures Shaggy, and tries to escape. However, he is gunned down by the police. In the end, Fred decides to form a team to solve mysteries so they can find out who killed Jason. # "Body Double"- # "Heart Of Blackness"- # "Miners"- # "What Do You Fear?"- # "Lonely Place"- # "Outsiders"- # "Figment Of Your Imagination"- # "The Last Weekend"- # "Back To Crystal Cove"- # "We're Almost There"- # "From This Time On"- Category:Mystery Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:CW Shows